Escaping the habit
by Ace180
Summary: Carlos and Sheva supposed to be a comical love story.
1. The Beggining: Feeling the Love

A/n: Hi this is my first story and plz review. I DON'T OWN RESIDENT EVIL... SRRY if jokes or lines suck.

Chapter one

Carlos had the luck of noting getting any girl after he's tried to get with them. And by girls he means Claire, Jill, Rebecca, Ada, and so on. Claire and Jill had steroids freak Chris that would crush him in a talking distance from them. Rebecca had Billy who would shot .357 rounds to mark how far he could stand by Rebecca. Ada gave him shivers every time he tried to approach her. these shivers were that he was going to die a horrible death that would look like an accident. So now he was trying his luck with Sheva, all them were at a party in a bar for Jill and Chris's weeding reception. Sheva looked at him everytime he wasn't looking at her. Carlos went to her. Smiling and full of himself he was ready to go try his luck. " May I have this dance with you my lady? " Carlos said. As he said it he was tripped by Claire as he was falling everyone was looking at him. He fell at sheva's feet and looked up to see that his face was right under her skirt. He was kicked as he looked up by Sheva as she blushed. Everyone laughed at them. Great this is all thanks to Claire. Carlos thought sighing holding his head as he got up.

" You're a prev Carlos." All the girls execpt Sheva said at him. Carlos gave up and went to sit on a bar stool. He ordered a glass of beer and he didn't care what it was. He wanted to forget everything about tonight. Then he noticed someone coming to him. To his amazemeant it was Sheva.

" You still want to dance clumsy?" Sheva asked smiling at him. Carlos thought he was dreaming but then again what else could go wrong.

" Sure." Carlos said holding her hands till they got to the dance floor. Ada and Claire were having a tug-o-war with Leon as the rope. Everyone else was dancing. Carlos and Sheva where in the middle. the song that was playing was Drops of Jupiter by Train. Witch wasn't really a dancing song. He thought this momeant with Sheva's head on his chest could last fovever. But of course his luck had to end. Jill ran up to Sheva and him and whisptered to Sheva about something and Sheva left his arms. Damn why is it me. " Hey Carlos your on a rollacoaster be careful." Leon said as he smiled at how tried both the girls that were pulling him were.

" Yeah and you ain't on one Kennedy." Carlos replied. Looking at the blonde.

" Hey at least I get the ladies Oliveira," Leon replies as he brought both Ada and Claire closer to him.

" Well now isn't that going to kill you Kennedy I'm pretty sure Ashely looking for her male model for her clothing." Carlos said laughing.

" Hey she's the presidents daughter. Oh and I sighed you up for it next week." Leon said to Carlos with a face telling him he wasn't lieing.

" Damn it you got me womanizer." Carlos said using his nickname for Leon.

" Shut up Oliveira I told you not to use that nickname said Leon Jill came back with sheva, Sheva looked odd as sheva avoidied everyone as she sat down on one of folding chairs by Barry. Barry didn't do much at parties he was only her because of Jill and Chris. Sheva looked at the lone Carlos time and time again. She sighed. She liked Carlos alot, she liked him from the momeant she saw him. She laughed at that thought, Love at first sight that sounded corny. She watched as he danced solo as everyine else had a partner, of course Leon had two. Sheva was falling deeper and deeper in love with Carlos even tho he was trying to hit on every girl he saw. Sheva laughed, that Carlos's role model was Leon. She was attracted to Leon, but not in love. She wanted Carlos for herself and only her. She knew that he was like a dumb animal as he was always moving to the next girl and so on he could never stay with one. She cryied at the thought that even if he was her's he would cheat. So she thought about having his manly hood cut. She laughed at that thought really loudly that everyone stared at her. She just ran up to Carlos and kissed him.

"What the Fuck?" Was what everyone said. Carlos was stunned the kiss tasted like a kiss with chocolate. Everyones jaws dropped to the floor at this very odd momeant.

" Okay what just happened?" Claire said as Sheva broke the kiss and slapped Carlos's face clean red.

" Hey what was that for?" Carlos asked her as he rubbed his cheeks.

" For not saying that you love me." Sheva said as she kissed him again.

" Well well little Carlos has grown into a man finally." Leon said laughing at him.

" Oh shut up Kennedy so this is your payback?" Carlos said looking worried taht Leon might have something better to throw at him.

" Yeah paybacks going to be bitch Oliveira." Leon said looking at both girls wrpped in his arms.

" Well your a fruit cake Kennedy." Was the best Carlos could come up with at that momeant.

" Well then your a frog who won't turn into prince after a kiss." Leon said back to his friend.

" Very well heart breaker." Carlos said looking at his friend with angry eyes.

" Hey at least I can tell a girl that I have someone already and I don't try to hit on every girl I see." Leon said back giving him a cold glare that broke Carlos's gaze.

" Well..." Was all Carlos could say. No girl has run to him like Sheva and he was attracted to other girls so Leon had used an under handed move there, no Leon didn't Leon was helping him telling him the truth. He would run away from the only girl that has loved him.

A/n: srry for short chapter and awful jokes.


	2. Starting out on an Amazing Journey

A/n: Hi this is my first story and plz review. I DON'T OWN RESIDENT EVIL... SRRY if jokes or lines suck.

Chapter one

Carlos had the luck of noting getting any girl after he's tried to get with them. And by girls he means Claire, Jill, Rebecca, Ada, and so on. Claire and Jill had steroids freak Chris that would crush him in a talking distance from them. Rebecca had Billy who would shot .357 rounds to mark how far he could stand by Rebecca. Ada gave him shivers every time he tried to approach her. these shivers were that he was going to die a horrible death that would look like an accident. So now he was trying his luck with Sheva, all them were at a party in a bar for Jill and Chris's weeding reception. Sheva looked at him everytime he wasn't looking at her. Carlos went to her. Smiling and full of himself he was ready to go try his luck. " May I have this dance with you my lady? " Carlos said. As he said it he was tripped by Claire as he was falling everyone was looking at him. He fell at sheva's feet and looked up to see that his face was right under her skirt. He was kicked as he looked up by Sheva as she blushed. Everyone laughed at them. Great this is all thanks to Claire. Carlos thought sighing holding his head as he got up.

" You're a prev Carlos." All the girls execpt Sheva said at him. Carlos gave up and went to sit on a bar stool. He ordered a glass of beer and he didn't care what it was. He wanted to forget everything about tonight. Then he noticed someone coming to him. To his amazemeant it was Sheva.

" You still want to dance clumsy?" Sheva asked smiling at him. Carlos thought he was dreaming but then again what else could go wrong.

" Sure." Carlos said holding her hands till they got to the dance floor. Ada and Claire were having a tug-o-war with Leon as the rope. Everyone else was dancing. Carlos and Sheva where in the middle. the song that was playing was Drops of Jupiter by Train. Witch wasn't really a dancing song. He thought this momeant with Sheva's head on his chest could last fovever. But of course his luck had to end. Jill ran up to Sheva and him and whisptered to Sheva about something and Sheva left his arms. Damn why is it me. " Hey Carlos your on a rollacoaster be careful." Leon said as he smiled at how tried both the girls that were pulling him were.

" Yeah and you ain't on one Kennedy." Carlos replied. Looking at the blonde.

" Hey at least I get the ladies Oliveira," Leon replies as he brought both Ada and Claire closer to him.

" Well now isn't that going to kill you Kennedy I'm pretty sure Ashely looking for her male model for her clothing." Carlos said laughing.

" Hey she's the presidents daughter. Oh and I sighed you up for it next week." Leon said to Carlos with a face telling him he wasn't lieing.

" Damn it you got me womanizer." Carlos said using his nickname for Leon.

" Shut up Oliveira I told you not to use that nickname said Leon Jill came back with sheva, Sheva looked odd as sheva avoidied everyone as she sat down on one of folding chairs by Barry. Barry didn't do much at parties he was only her because of Jill and Chris. Sheva looked at the lone Carlos time and time again. She sighed. She liked Carlos alot, she liked him from the momeant she saw him. She laughed at that thought, Love at first sight that sounded corny. She watched as he danced solo as everyine else had a partner, of course Leon had two. Sheva was falling deeper and deeper in love with Carlos even tho he was trying to hit on every girl he saw. Sheva laughed, that Carlos's role model was Leon. She was attracted to Leon, but not in love. She wanted Carlos for herself and only her. She knew that he was like a dumb animal as he was always moving to the next girl and so on he could never stay with one. She cryied at the thought that even if he was her's he would cheat. So she thought about having his manly hood cut. She laughed at that thought really loudly that everyone stared at her. She just ran up to Carlos and kissed him.

"What the Fuck?" Was what everyone said. Carlos was stunned the kiss tasted like a kiss with chocolate. Everyones jaws dropped to the floor at this very odd momeant.

" Okay what just happened?" Claire said as Sheva broke the kiss and slapped Carlos's face clean red.

" Hey what was that for?" Carlos asked her as he rubbed his cheeks.

" For not saying that you love me." Sheva said as she kissed him again.

" Well well little Carlos has grown into a man finally." Leon said laughing at him.

" Oh shut up Kennedy so this is your payback?" Carlos said looking worried taht Leon might have something better to throw at him.

" Yeah paybacks going to be bitch Oliveira." Leon said looking at both girls wrpped in his arms.

" Well your a fruit cake Kennedy." Was the best Carlos could come up with at that momeant.

" Well then your a frog who won't turn into prince after a kiss." Leon said back to his friend.

" Very well heart breaker." Carlos said looking at his friend with angry eyes.

" Hey at least I can tell a girl that I have someone already and I don't try to hit on every girl I see." Leon said back giving him a cold glare that broke Carlos's gaze.

" Well..." Was all Carlos could say. No girl has run to him like Sheva and he was attracted to other girls so Leon had used an under handed move there, no Leon didn't Leon was helping him telling him the truth. He would run away from the only girl that has loved him.

A/n: srry for short chapter and awful jokes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hello this is Fallen121 writting this chapter of Ace180's story. srry if its not funny, Ace180 is a good friend of mine so I'm writting this romantic chapter for him. And I dont own resident evil.

Chapter two

Carlos woke up in his bed, he had a headache from the party last night. Then he saw a figure lying next to him. Sheva. Carlos thought about last night real hard trying to find out how she got to his bed.

_Flash back_

" Chris anymore beer and you'll pass out cold here in the bar." Claire said as she huggeed Leon. Leon had to go back to washington tomorrow so he had to go now if he wanted some sleep. Ada just kissed him witch made Claire mad. Claire then kissed Leon after Ada broke the kiss. Leon just looked at the two and hugged both of them. Carlos was standing in a corner making out with Sheva as Billy Chris and jill had a drinking contest. Jill was out by the 5th shot and right now it was the 28th shot. Rebecca looked worried as the two men chugged there shots. Jill was spazing out about her past to Barry who was trying to help calm her down a bit. Sheva enjoyied this momeant with Carlos the man she fell for since they met. It sadden her that he really didn't love her as he was going to hit on every pretty girl he saw. Sheva knew her dreams of being with Carlos would never be as long as he kept that habit.

" Carlos, do you love me?" Sheva asked breaking their kiss and lips apart.

" Yes I do." Carlos anwsered.

" Is it a yes or is it a yes just to make me believve you?" Sheva questioned his anwsered as he wraped an arm around her waist.

" Yes as in yes i love you Sheva." Carlos said liftting her into his arms and he carried her to the middle of the dance floor. Ada and claire were crying as Leon was leaving. Ada was going to following him to DC even if she was wanted for helping wesker with getting samples. She would follow him to the ends of the earth. Claire was always waiting for him as she was told. She hated it, but he always came back for her no matter what. Claire and everyone here waited for Leon to resighn form the secret service as he was just babysitting an admirer of his and getting chased by all the female agents even if they were married. Leon was at the door when he saw Carlos holding Sheva like a large baby in his arms.

" Carlos contunie the good work." Leon said to Carlos.

" Will do sir." Carlos said putting Sheva on her feet and saulting to Leon as he left with a wave. " I'm gonna miss that guy if he doesn't quit or resighn." Carlos joked as he knew if Leon didn't Ada or Claire would put him somewhere where no one but them could reach him. Love was in the air now Carlos thought as he felt to arms wrap around his waist. Sheva place her head on his back resting it there.

" He's your boss isn't he." Sheva joked at him.

" Yep my relationship advizer and my boss." carlos siad as he turned arounded and kissed her. He was loving these momeants more and more as if they were going to be their last ones together. He looked her in the eyes and saw tears froming in below her iris. he broke the kiss. " Whats wrong Sheva?" Carlos asked as Billy and Chris both fell to hte ground puking. Jill just laughed at Chris as Rebecca check both of them to see if they were fine.

" It's just that I never thought i would be here in your arms and lips." Sheva said to Carlos hugging him as if he was going to a war in witch he wasn't going to come back from. The two kissed as Rebecca asked for ice cold water for the two drinking idoits. Carlos ran a hand down Sheva's back.

" Wanna come back to my place?" Carlos asked with a grin.

" Yes." Was all Sheva said as she followed him out.

_End of Flach back_

So thats how he was here and she was on the bed right next to him. He was smiling yet he was sad as well, because his habit would end this relationship and he didn't want a one night stand with her, he had more feeling for her that he couldn't figure out what they were as he has never felt them before. He looked around the room but his eyes came back to her all the time. Seeing her face put a smile on his face every time. He finally figured out the feeling he was feeling right there and now. " I love her." Carlos said aloud.

" What'd you say?" Sheva asked just waking up. She hadn't heard a wird he said. " Nevermind I need to take a shower."

" Umm it s down the hall when you get out third door on the right." Carlos said watching her body move oh so magically across the room into the hallway.

Authors friend note: SRry ACE. Been busy with my story. HOpe you readers like it. And its short because He wants starts 3rd chapter.


End file.
